


The Everyday Hero

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Flash Fiction Friday [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: And so she writes, she shapes her hero in the shadow of Finn.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Flash Fiction Friday [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Everyday Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FlashFictionFriday's Prompt #83 Everyday Hero

Rey begins her knew book about a superhero ,  and when she does, she writes about Finn.  She takes parts of him, and begins to shape her newest hero for her book.

She and Finn had been together for a couple of months now, and she feels comfortable enough to write about him, he knows and doesn’t mind. So she writes, she writes because Finn is in her eyes, and everyday hero.

He is the kind of man who helps others, never asking for anything in return. He donates blood when he can, he once gave his jacket to a man on the streets. He always kept most of the umbrella over her during rainy days.

He’s the kind of man who donates extra cash, he’s the one who will do his best to help. He’s a bright, shinning example that the world still hold beauty and kindness. Because he is the kind of man who pours kindness and tenderness into it. He’s never been a bystander who didn’t help, he is the one who gives his seat, the one who volunteers in soup kitchens. He does everything he can to make this world a better place.

She had once asked why, he had told her, “The world can’t be unkind, so I won’t be.” And he lived it, he was the friend who you knew you could count, the boyfriend who let her cuddle around him when she was feeling down, the younger brother who loved his brother and father.

And so she writes, she shapes her hero in the shadow of Finn.

Because, perhaps the world may not know who Finn Dameron was. But she did, and she wanted the world to know that somewhere out there, there was a man who could perhaps embody kindness itself and he was worthy of praise, even if he shied about it.  Because even when people put the spotlight on Finn, he would defer to someone else, he took little praise for himself. He always said that he preferred to work in shadows and just be one of many.

Because Finn was a good man.  One she loved and she was lucky to have met, and now that she had the chance, she would give him the glory he deserved and she would make sure that a little part of his heart and heroism lived on in page. She would make sure of it.

(When her book is published, her dedication is to Finn, and she adds ‘Who is an Everyday Hero’, he laughs and kisses her.)


End file.
